Long Live Pablo
by flynnkr
Summary: Pablo Escobar survives the attempts made on him by police in Medellin. After his daring escape he is alone and builds from the bottom once again. He seeks revenge on the DEA and the Cali Cartel, who is stealing his business and troubles his family. In the mean time, he faces other challenges…


Long Live Pablo!

By: Kabe Flynn

Pablo Escobar survives the attempts made on him by police in Medellin. After his daring escape he is alone and builds from the bottom once again. He seeks revenge on the DEA and the Cali Cartel, who is stealing his business and troubles his family. In the mean time, he faces other challenges…

Ch.1: Sweet Escape

The morning was calm, although the fog and mild temperature made Escobar feel quite eerie. Along with the fact that his last bodyguard was killed. He barely made his escape through a system of underground tunnels leading him to another safe house right outside Medellin. For the first time since he could remember, Pablo was alone. Sitting in his one room, make shift safe house, he sipped his coffee and began to plot. In this situation, most people would not be able to deal with the overwhelming stresses. However, Pablo Escobar is not most people.

While thinking of how to get revenge on the DEA and other police who attempted to arrest; then kill him, one thought interrupted all others. His wife, mother and two children. His wife Tata, along with their two children and Pablo's mother were just kicked out of their safe haven since Pablo did not turn himself in. He knew that his family was in eminent danger by the different drug cartels and anyone else who wanted leverage on him. Which was a lot of powerful people. At the same time Pablo had left Tata and his mom Hermilda each with a duffel bag full of cash. They could easily live out the rest of their lives with this money. Although troubled, Pablo trudged through this mental block and continued in his sinister plans.

Ch .2: The Plot

Sitting on a wooden bench, rotted to the core Escobar thought of the main people whose deaths were essential for his and his family's benefit and safety. He knew that the Cali Cartel was a severe threat to his family and himself, they had to be the first to go. Secondly, the DEA's Steve Murphy and Javier Pena, who were conspiring so hard against him. Escobar concluded that they would die in the worst ways imaginable. Pablo was no stranger to murder, responsible for roughly four thousand deaths. So for Pablo, contacting hitmen was no problem. Before he acted on any of his plans he had to do one thing first. Pablo knew he was in danger of being killed staying in Medellin, for the rest of the day he sat resting. A little after lunch, which consisted of some water he found from a local stream and an empty stomach, he rolled the last of his marijuana and relaxed. For at night he would make his move.

Covered in darkness, Pablo moved further out from Medellin and deeper into the Columbian jungle. That was a very difficult night for Pablo Escobar. Night time may hide humans in the darkness, but it also hides snakes, large jungle cats and other dangerous and potentially poisonous animals. As cocky as he may be, Pablo knew he was not invincible. He was on high alert as he ventured through the jungle.

After several hours of walking he reached a road. It was nearly sunrise and Pablo saw in the distance, what appeared to be the headlights of a car breaking through the dense morning fog. Initially alarmed Pablo hid behind the cover of some trees not to far off of the road. As the car neared, he realized it was not a police car. Pablo knew he had to get far away from where he was and this may be his only chance to do so.

Escobar popped out from the trees and pointed his gun at the driver, the only person in the shabby automobile. Alarmed, the driver stopped the car and got out. His arms were raised and hands were up as a sign of surrender. Pablo paused and studied the man, he was old, maybe 70. With a receding white hairline his eyes were the size of golf balls. His mouth open looking for something to say but failing to grasp the correct words. He looked into the old man's eyes. Bang. The elderly man dropped to the ground with a bullet in his head. An instant, painless death. Escobar knew that he could not leave a witness, and with already being responsible for so many deaths, he would be lying if he claimed to feel remorse.

The man was so terrified he got out of the car and had left it running. Pablo entered the car, turned into around, and began to drive back in the direction the old man had initially came from. Leaving the man on the side of the road dead. Soon enough the vultures would come.

After an intense, eight-hour drive Pablo reached a safe house of his just outside Bogata. Before he arrived, he used his radio to contact two hitmen he had used many times and told them where to meet him using a code only familiar to Pablo and his men. Once all three were in the room Pablo gave very specific instructions on the first plan of action. The two hitmen were to travel from the safe house to Cali, where they would then stakeout on the Cali Cartel for a week or so and figure out how to successfully breach into the house undetected. Once the two men would do this, Pablo would release to them further instructions.

The hitmen left the safe house without hesitation. Got into their vehicle and departed Bogotá. Now Pablo would wait in his safe house and continue his thoughts on how to access his family. All the while he kept thinking of Steve Murphy and Javier Pena and how he wanted to kill them. Unlike lots of the deaths he is responsible for, Escobar wanted to personally kill these two and watch the life leave their eyes. He was intent on this. However, it was essential for the main players of the Cali Cartel to die first, for they were the immediate danger to Pablo's family. Pablo is also angry that they are taking away his business, frustrated and restless he leaves to take a walk through the forest. In an attempt to calm down and clear his head.

Ch 3: Killer Coke

The death of the big hitters in the Cali Cartel shocked everyone in Columbia. That is, everyone but Pablo. The best part about the whole thing, he did not leave a trace. Pablo's hitmen realized that every night between 3:00 A.M. and 3:05 A.M. the cartels surveillance teams would switch shifts. At this instant, Pablo was victorious.

The hitmen snuck into the house undetected, there job was simple. They were to dump ammonia on the Cali Cartel's personal supply of cocaine. The hitmen were in and out of the house in 3 minutes and were undetected by the heavy surveillance of the house. The next morning the people in the house were up and moving at about 8 A.M. Along with a hot cup of Columbian coffee, the narcos would always do a couple lines to get the blood pumping. SNORT. All ten people in the house did a line or so, minutes later they were on the floor grasping for air. Ripping the carpet off of the floor as if digging for oxygen. Minutes after that it was quiet. But they had died painfully.

As he always did, Pablo paid his hitmen more than what he considered to be a fair amount for the job. They would never have to work a day again in their lives. After tomorrow, that is. When Pablo paid them for the job they had just completed, he also paid them in advance for the job they were to do next. Compared to their previous job these instructions seemed rather simple. The hitmen were to bring Pablo DEA Steve Murphy and Javier Pena. Alive. Once more, the hitmen left without hesitation.

Ch. 4: The Slaughterhouse

At the feet of the infamous drug lord, DEA Steve Murphy was a lot more intimidated than he was the last time he had seen Pablo. For the last time it was he who had the upper hand. This time around it was quite different. Murphy saved his breath for he knew that his life would not be spared. In a dark room, Murphy looked up at Pablo, he was ugly. His fat belly protruded over his waist line in a vulgar fashion. He had a very big and bushy beard. He looked like a Mexican Santa Clause, without the hat. Murphy studied his face, he knew Pablo would show him no mercy.

Murphy only began to scream when he saw his wife and daughter standing before him. He continued to scream after Pablo shot him in the groin. He bled and yelled for what seemed to be forever. When he was back to full attention, Pablo wasted his little girl first. He made her death quick, for she was just a little girl. However, Pablo knew there could be no witness! Murphy cried, screamed and bled more. His wife, stayed with him until the bitter end. Hugging and kissing him until she, like her daughter, was shot in the head.

At this point Murphy was begging. Begging to be killed already. He just watched his family get slaughtered in front of him. It was all his fault. Pablo did not grant him a quick death. He shot him again in the leg and left him there to bleed out. In the bag of the dark room, Javier Pena hung upside down by his feet. He swayed much like a pendulum. He had the pleasure of witnessing everything. He was disgusted. Pena had been hanging upside down for six hours. All of the blood has rushed to his head.

It was at this point Pablo grabbed a hammer and five nails. Pablo began hammering nails into Pena's skull and watched as the blood squirted and rushed out of his head. Pena screamed, urging death to come as quickly as it could, he begged Pablo to shoot him. After ten minutes almost all of the blood was out of his body. Both cops were lifeless.

Ch. 5: Cleanup

Pablo drove to a nearby farm, in which he knew the farmer. Pablo and his farmer friend each grabbed a body. Out of complete irony and convenience, Pablo figured it would be most appropriate to feed the bodies to the pigs. With the bodies disposed of Pablo went back to his slaughterhouse. He covered the shack in gasoline and threw a match on it. Boom. The building went up in smoke. Pablo wins again.


End file.
